Patch - 2017.08.23
Maintenance Time *'5.00 AM - 8.00 AM' ---- Actitivites The Summer Festival is coming, participation in the summer activities has a chance to get the following new skins: *Mikasa Ackerman's skin - Takeda Shingen (武田信玄) *Chouun Shiryuu's skin - Maeda Inuchiyo (前田犬千代) *Iskander's skin - Alexander the Great (亚历山大) *Nero Claudius's skin - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor (神话礼装) ---- Item Mall New Skin *Illyasviel von Einzbern's skin - Skin Card - Assassin Illya on sale after the update. Exclusive Equipment *Andy Doll (Eternal Battlefield) on sale after the update. *Spear the Gungnir (True Version) on sale after the update. *Sabre on sale after the update. *Black Heart on sale after the update. *Rapier on sale after the update. *Parasol on sale after the update. *Lambent Light on sale after the update. *Jump Dagger on sale after the update. *Giant Tooth Scythe on sale after the update. *Added Oshino Shinobu's exclusive equipment - Kokorowatari (妖刀心渡) to the game as a trial equipment. ---- Heroes *''Bonded Heart: ''Each stack of Bonded Heart now also increases 2% Critical Chance. *''Blue Feather W: ''Removed the bonus Armor and Magic Resist. *''Blue Feather W: ''Returned the untargetable buff, but Black Rock Shooter will be unable to perform basic attacks while within the duration of buff effect: **'New Effect: '''Black Rock Shooter becomes untargetable and gains 20/25/35/35/40% bonus Movement Speed, but she is unable to perform her basic attacks for 2 seconds. When Black Rock Shooter uses this skill and she has at least 1 stack of Bonded Heart, she will be able to use True Blue Feather W once within 4 seconds. *Absolute Suppression E: ''Armor reduction effect reduced from 4/8/12/16/20 -> 2/4/6/8/10 *''Absolute Suppression E: ''The type of armor reduction effect adjusted to be "stackable" type with a total of 3 stacks (6/12/18/24/30). *''Absolute Suppression E: ''Black Rock Shooter's basic attacks no longer remove the mark of the passive effect on the marked target. *''Absolute Suppression E: ''The ability to reduce the cooldown of this skill upon performing a basic attack on the marked target can't trigger more than once within 10 seconds. *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''The maximum stacks of the Burning debuff increased from 2 stacks -> 3 stacks *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''Each cast of Light Blast E while within the duration of the Flame Clothes buff reduces the cooldown of Burning Curtain Q by 1 second. *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''Each cast of Light Blast E while within the duration of the Flame Clothes buff reduces the cooldown of Flame Tide W by 1 second. *''Light Blast E: ''Adjusted the mechanic of the ability to refresh the cooldown of this skill from "Before causing damage by this skill" -> "After causing damage by this skill" ---- Achievement *300 Wins Title: The White Devil (白色恶魔) *1000 Wins Title: Tyrant (暴君) *300 Wins Title: Black Reaper (黑色死神) *1000 Wins Title: Spoiled Princess (宠妃) *1000 Wins Title: Chest Groping King (袭胸王) *1000 Wins Title: The Sky of Harmony (包容一切の大空) ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Shinigami possessed the allied unit with Dream Possession E would restore target's health. *Fixed the damage dealt by lasers from Yakumo Yukari's Flying Glow Worm W after passing through the gap from Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q was incorrect. *Fixed Konpaku Youmu could use the active ability of Ethereal Cloak while performing her Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future" R. *Fixed Hand Sonic in Eternal Arena couldn't consume its stacks to deal critical damage, as well as in the case the item had full stacks, any skill that was used would reset the number of stacks of the items. *Fixed the recommended item for Tokisaki Kurumi was Bob's Flying Scouts. *Fixed Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W and Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W couldn't deal damage to the target when Natsu died before the fireball hit the target. *Fixed the description of the Monkey D. Luffy's Jet Pistol E that said to deal damage based on the target's maximum health, while the actual value was the target's current health. *Fixed Takamachi Nanoha's exclusive equipment - Raising Heart didn't grant crowd control immunity to Nanoha while she channeled Divine Shooter E. ---- ----